


Eric takes what he wants

by d_l_star



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Got watching the movies this week and figured why not.  Loved Eric in the books and he is sexy in the movies.
Relationships: Eric / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eric takes what he wants

I defected to Dauntless. Just like everyone I had no idea what I was getting into when I choose them. I was angry. My father was Dauntless, but my mother was factionless. In some rare and random occurrence my father took what he wanted and my mother paid the price. Because of the grievous crime when I turned of age I was allowed to choose, and I choose Dauntless. I didn't know anything about my father, but I felt a rage that only a life with them would allow. Dauntless fueled me in a way I had never known.

When completing my initiation I trained with Tobias and Eric. I placed third behind both of them. Eric raised in the ranks, but he was cold and dark and Tobias, now Four, always tried to show me kindness. Despite my own rise in the ranks of Dauntless I was still an outsider. It wasn't until the annual games that Dauntless held that anyone took note of me. For 3 days we completed in a games of sort. Like initiation but against other Dauntless, those who were hardened by years of training. Four and I trained together, but at the last minute he decided not to complete. I finished second to Eric, and the first woman to rank in the top 10 in years. That in itself moved me into Eric's sights. 

I spent the next 2 years dodging his advance. It didn't start that way though. At first I was flattered. At first it was nice to have his attention. I went from living in general barracks to having my own private room. It started kind of sweet. He offered to train me early in some new weapons. Then we would train in hand to hand, and there were times where he lingered just a little longer then he should. He tried to kiss me more than once, and I would deflect, or escape. It almost became a game. It was one of the bonfires I made a mistake, he offered me his jacket and I took it, it was cold, and I couldn't deny that he smelt good. I didn't understand what it meant. Not till he started to walk me home trying to put his arm around me, or pull in close to him. 

"So N/N I was thinking that I might able to transfer you to leadership with me." He said as we stood at my door, cleaning on the door frame looming over me. 

"Really, that would be kindof amazing," I said slowly opening my door and stepping in. Eric stepped in following me. I went to try and shut the door, but his foot blocked the way. "Well I think we should really say good night." I said trying to insist. 

"See I was thinking our night might just be getting started." He said as he pushed the door open all the way stepping in. He was so much taller then me, and the way he looked down on me was like a predictor and his pray. He examined me in a way I wasn't comfortable with. 

"Eric, I have training tomorrow I really need to go to bed." I said deflecting his hand has it came up to my face. 

"Bed, what a great idea," he said his hand brushing some hair out of my face behind my ear and then behind my neck. He pulled me close using my neck for leverage, and I threw my body forward rolling away. I stood back on my feet and was ready to fight as His laugh filled my apartment, and it made me shiver. Then in perfect timing there was a knock on my door. Four had a key because sometimes I over slept, and he let himself in. 

The gun was out before I speak and Four pointed it at Eric. "Eric I don't think this is how you wanted to end your night." Four said cocking the gun.

"Is that suppose to scare me Four? We both know I get what I want. She is damn near perfect. No family, not really one of us, but enough of us to make her a worthy toy. Don't say you didn't know Four. Leadership comes with some perks. " He smiled his half smile. But instead of the smile reaching his eyes darkness raided them. "Hell she even took my jacket, to everyone she is mine." 

Four moved in front of both of us, putting his gun away, and taking the jacket off me and throwing it to Eric's feet. "See that's your problem Eric, you didn't think to look before you tried to claim something that wasn't yours." Four turned me around abruptly, pulling the neck of my shirt down just a little showing my tattoo. Two thick black lines lining my spine matching his. "She was already claimed." 

Eric almost growled, grabbing his jacket. "You can't protect her forever," he growled, taking a step closer to me. I could feel his breathe on me. "See you soon," he said a small air kiss at my lips he turned and walked out. 

If Eric had ever read a book he would know that these lines were from a warrior culture of long ago. Sign of warrior not a claim. But I knew that Eric was right, Four couldn't protect me forever.

3 years later she happened. The first morning we trained together and he talked about her I knew. He was in love, he couldn't hide it. Not from me. He was my best friend and he was in love. Like that I was forgotten. Eric found me the next day at lunch. Smiling... Everyone thought he was in a good mood, but I knew the truth. It was his victory lap. 

That night he visited my room. He had a key, not that I had given it to him, and I was asleep when his hand cover my mouth. There was no one to hear me scream anyways. The knife to my throat was next. "I've got a little surprise for you N/N," he said his hand moving to my neck, a plunger injecting something into my neck. "Its a little gift from my new Erudite friends." 

The warm liquid moved through my body. I could feel my body go limp, I could feel the air around my body heat up. I could feel everything and I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. My body started to freak but there was nothing I could do. He smiled down on me. "Its a beta test, see when we are ready to use the real thing they will be locked in a simulation of Erudites choosing. But see when I found out what this one would do I knew I had the perfect purpose for it."

He straddled my hips as he removed his jacket, then his shirt. He looked down on me with a smile as the knife slowly cut off my tshirt. The knife digging in just a little too deep, he leaned down and licked the blood off my chest. "You taste so good," he growled in my ear as he shifted down and slowly pulled my bottoms. 

"Do you know what the best part of this is...." he said cutting the left side of my underwear from my hip. I moved just a little, Eric cut the right side, pulling them away. My hands clenched and unclenched. He looked up at me. "Are you fighting this," his hand moving to my chin. "Well its suppose to make you pliant, but of course you wouldn't follow the plan. Maybe a little divergent are we..." He said looking down on my body as he cut up the left side of my bra. "Good, I wouldn't want it to be too easy. The more you struggle the better it is." 

The right side cut. His lips met my ear lob and then moved down my neck. "It would be easier if you just gave in." And he kissed down my neck to my chest. Slowly pulling the material away. I inhaled deeply at the sensation. He smiled as he licked down my chest and took my nipple in his mouth. He latched onto it and sucked, and then repeated and moved to the other one. He was skilled I couldn't deny that, and even while I fought my mind was clouded with his will. 

"Did you like that?" He asked as has his hand moved down my core. "I want you to like it," he said his fingers finding my clit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as his fingers picked up speed. And when he kissed down the side of my breast, licking and sucking my hands moved to the back of his head with a mind of their own. "That's it, that's my girl," He said drawing it out of me. "You will want me as much as I want you." 

I fought the moan and way my hands moved to his face. I fought the way my body was lite on fire by his touch. I fought when he spread my legs, and then I moaned as he lined himself up. Playing at first, and then using my wetness against me as he slammed into me. 

"I hate you," I moaned as I bucked my hips giving him deeper entry. 

"I know you do baby," he said darkly as he pumped harder. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, deeper. Then I held him too me as I kissed and bit at his ear. He pumped harder and deeper and the moaning grew. I felt like it was an out of body experience. I truly deeply wanted him. It was simpler to stop fighting. And I couldn't deny that it felt good. 

When he turned me over and moved me to all fours I was about to protest. But he hit me in all different angles. And when he pulled me up and his hand wrapped around my throat I couldn't speak. "You are mine," he said pounding into me relentlessly. And I moaned and pumped back against him. "Say it," he said squeezing just a little. I didn't saw a word, I couldn't. He pulled me up his hand grabbing my chest and his other moving to my clit. "Say it..." I fought... I fought... And then instead I moaned my pleasure... "Shut up and fuck me harder" he laughed and he did. I might not have been able to fight him, but damn it I could at least enjoy this. I came screaming his name, and he laughed as he took me over and over again. Filling me with his pleasure.

I woke up the next morning sore and well used. Eric's arms wrapped around me, not kindly but possessively. Four came for me for training as always and when the door opened and he saw me he just nodded set the key on my shelf and left. I wanted to scream for him to come back but couldn't. Eric smiled a shit eating grin as he reached over and injected me again. 

"An injection a day keeps Four away," he laughed. And he took what he wanted from me. When he was done he got dressed and I followed suit. His coat draped across my shoulders and he took out one of his ear spacers. He shoved it through my ear and I grunted as he cleaned the blood. It hurt and I wanted to cry but I knew what it meant. It was a sign. He had marked me. 

It was days and I never left Eric's side. My face turned colors, the bruises showing but no one said a thing. Four tried once, but Eric made Trice pay in her training and Four got the message. That night I paid with a new tattoo and Eric was extra rough on me. I watched the next few days in horror was Eric led Dauntless. I watched as Four and Trice fought Jeanine. I felt the moment Eric lost his control on me but I didn't let him know as he raged. 

That night while Eric slept I found a rope and wrapped it around his neck. I pulled. Eric's eyes grew wide as he fought, and he rolled over, taking me with him. I let go of the one end of the rope and he was on me faster then before. The fists flew, we fought hand to hand, as he ripped my shirt off, my shoes, my pant. Soon I was fighting in my underwear and it was then a fight of defense as he came at me. Again and again he forced himself on me. Soon the rope was around my wrist, then my other. 

He pulled it tight and I screamed as he tied my wrists to the bedframe. "Why does everyone keep choosing him." He yelled as he tossed my room. He took off his shirt, sliding his pants down his ankles. He stood in front of me, large and erect as he climbed onto the bed. 

"You are mine," he said as he pulled me legs up and took my core with one deep push. I screamed obscenities at him. He smiled as he continued and he pumped deep. He pulled my legs together the held them tight to his chest smiling at me in his evil smile. As he planted deep into my ass. I screamed as he pushed deeper and deeper and I fought as hard as I could and he held on like it was a game. 

"No one else will want you when I'm down with you." He yelled as he pumped harder, and something was different this time. He took his pleasure, and for the first time I fell over the edge with him. His hands moved to my throat and squeezed. My world went black, and I was lost in a world of Eric as the darkness crept in so did my pleasure. My last thought was I am going to die in the best orgasm in my life from this bastard. 

Four found me, of course he did. I was left for dead but Four found me and brought me to Candor when it was raided, and when the others went down I laid on the ground with them. I watched as Eric passed, and I watched as Four gathered his men to take them down. I stood back and watched as Four kicked Eric's ass. And as Four held the gun to Eric's head. I moved out of the crowd into Erics sight and he turned white as a ghost. Everyone watched in silence as I bent down to Eric's ear. "No one else will want you when I'm done with you." I whispered in his ear and his eyes grew wide staring at me as Four pulled the trigger and Eric fell to the floor. 


End file.
